1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plugging device, more particularly to a plugging device that is used to plug or unplug an electronic component into or from a socket electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently existing portable electronic apparatus, such as a notebook computer, a tablet computer, etc., is designed to be thin and light. This sort of electronic apparatus has to accommodate various types of electronic components with different functions within a limited space. Thus, it is difficult to assemble or disassemble each electronic component to or from the narrow limited space of the electronic apparatus.
For example, to mount a hard disk drive in an accommodation groove in a bottom end of a housing of a notebook computer, a worker must first insert the hard disk into the accommodation groove via a downward opening thereof, and then push the hard disk drive to move laterally so as to plug a plug electrical connector of the hard disk drive into a socket electrical connector inside the housing. Because the accommodation groove has a limited space, and the hard disk drive has no appropriate press structure, when the worker pushes the hard disk drive laterally inside the accommodation groove, he cannot exert a uniform force on the hard disk drive so that the plug electrical connector of the hard disk cannot be accurately plugged into the socket electrical connector. Moreover, if it is desired to remove the plug electrical connector from the socket electrical connector, the worker needs the aid of a tool to push the hard disk drive so as to separate the plug electrical connector from the socket electrical connector.